The Call
by Lavenderheart73
Summary: What would happen if warriors became dragons in the land of Pyrrhia? Follow Darkfall, Emberlight, Lightningtail, and Morningstripe as they find themselves in the mystical world where dragons rule. They must find a way to get home... Or perhaps they'd rather stay there?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Darkfall opened his eyes into a star-lit clearing. He saw a light grey pelted she-cat sitting in the middle of it, watching him. Darkfall leaped to his paws, suddenly alert.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Where have you taken me?"

She looked back at him calmly, and replied, "I knew you once, long ago."

Darkfall suddenly stiffened. He recognized the flowing grey fur, the white markings on her face and chest, and her sorrowful yellow eyes. "Paleface?" he asked meekly.

The she-cat looked at him lovingly, and he stumbled forwards, collapsing near the she-cats paws. "I've missed you so much, mother," he cried. She licked his ear soothingly. "Oh darling. I wish I could have stayed longer with you and cared for you. But that was not my fate."

Darkfall sat up, remembering the terrible day when he found out his mother had died in a battle with ShadowClan when he was still an apprentice. He shook the memories away and looked at her expectantly instead. "Why am I here? Paleface… I'm not dead am I?" he asked fearfully.

Paleface shook her head. "No, Darkfall. You are still in your nest in ThunderClan. But I have a message for you," she replied. Darkfall's eyes widened in disbelief. "A message from StarClan? For me? But why?"

Paleface just shook her head again and said, "You are to go to the Moonpool two nights from now, when the moon is no more than a claw-scratch in the sky."

Darkfall blinked in confusion. "But why? Paleface, I don't understand! You must tell me more," he said.

But the long-furred she-cat was already beginning to fade. She looked at him sadly as her fur was paling further. "You must go, my son. May StarClan light your path,"

"No!" he yowled, trying to spring at her and hold her down so that she would tell him more. But he instead jolted awake in his nest in the warrior's den.

* * *

 **First A/N of the book! Yaayyy! Sorry the Prologue was very short, but this beginning needed to be somewhat vague-ish... Anyways, I will try to get more in very soon, maybe today or tomorrow, so we'll see. Read on spectacular BookWormies!**

 **~Creek**


	2. Chapter One: A Strange Meeting

**Chapter One: Haywire Meeting**

Emberlight jolted awake. _No, that did not just happen_ , she told herself. _I did not just get visited by Brightstar._

Brightstar had been the leader before Beechstar. Emberlight had only been a 'paw when Brightstar lost her last life, but she still remembered the great leader.

Emberlight heaved herself to her paws and headed out into the clearing to get assigned to a patrol.

...

 _I shouldn't be here right now,_ she thought grumpily as she trudged through ThunderClan territory within two fox-lengths of the lake. The moon was just above the tree-line, only a claw-scratch. Just like Brightstar said.

She froze when she saw a cat emerge from the trees and head in the direction of WindClan territory. She followed silently. She knew she had to get to the Moonpool, for Brightstar's sake at least.

The cat ahead froze when Emberlight came within a couple fox-lengths of him. He turned around and scanned the shoreline behind him. His eyes landed on Emberlight, her orange patches betraying her position.

He bared his teeth in a snarl. "What are you doing here, ShadowClan cat?"

Emberlight straitened up and replied with a snarl o her own, "I'm within two fox-lengths of the lake. You have no right to challenge me if I'm going to the Moonpool."

The blackish-grey tom stiffened and stared at her like he was trying to read her thoughts. His green eyes seemed to pierce right through Emberlight, and she shuddered unintentionally.

"Come on then," he said after a long pause. "Let's go together,"

Emberlight blinked in astonishment. He was _inviting_ her to _go with him_ to the Moonpool? What happened to 'Get of my territory or I'll make you'? Or 'You have no business there, leave now'? Was this tom absolutely feather-brained?

But Emberlight just nodded, with a slightly defiant and angry expression. She heard the tom fall in beside her, and she ignored it.

"I'm Darkfall, by the way," he said after a long white in silence.

"Emberlight," she snapped back. She didn't want to talk to this fox-hearted ThunderClan cat. He just nodded and asked, "So why are you heading to the Moonpool? Anything… special?"

Emberlight glared at him, trying to show him how much she resented his curiosity, and hissed back, "It's not your business. But nothing is wrong with ShadowClan, in case you thought that,"

He sighed a small sigh, and said, "Well, alright then. Be all snappish and vague. I'm going because I was visited by my mother and she told me to go there tonight. There."

Emberlgiht stopped dead. "You were _visited_?" she asked in shock. He nodded, and was able to produce a small, knowing smile.

"I take it you were visited too?" he said slyly. Emberlgiht bared her teeth again. "That may be the case," she snapped.

Darkfall looked up at the sky, and said, "We may want to hurry. The moon is getting higher in the sky." Emberlgiht glanced up, and sure enough, the moon was higher above the trees now. Darkfall bounded ahead, and Emberlight raced to catch up.

They reached the Moonpool after a tiring scurry up the rocky hill. As they reached the hollow where the Moonpool lay, Emberlight heard pawsteps at the top of the ridge. She whipped around to see two cats to the top of the hollow, with RiverClan and WindClan scent wafting down to her.

"Well," said one, a light orangish-ginger tom. "I guess we didn't expect you guys to be here."

"Yeah," replied Darkfall. "So did you guys get visited by some relative or ancestor or something?" Emberlight hissed at Darkfall and snapped, "Why are you so open, you fox-faced lizard-brain?"

The two at the top of the ridge exchanged a glance, and the tom replied again "Yes… we were visited." They bounded down into the hollow and joined Emberlight and Darkfall. Emberlight hissed at the light brown tabby she-cat when she lost her footing and collided with Emberlight. The tabby WindClan she-cat shrunk away and scurried over to the yellow-orange tom.

The RiverClan tom broke the silence by saying, "I'm Lightningtail, and my WindClan companion is Morningstripe."

Darkfall dipped his head to them and replied, "I'm Darkfall of ThunderClan, and the snappish ShadowClan cat is Emberlight." That earned him a hiss from the feisty orange-and-grey she-cat.

Lightningtail dipped his head in return, shooting a friendly and mischievous look at Emberlight. She shot her own disgusted and disdainful look back.

After a long pause, Emberlight blurted out, "Shouldn't we just touch our noses to the water and fall asleep already?"

Morningstripe nodded and looked at Lightningtail, as if looking for his acceptance. _Ugh, weird,_ thought Emberlight. _Looking for reassurance in a cat from a different Clan._

But they all laid near the water, and one by one touched their noses to the cold liquid. Emberlight was the last to fall asleep.

She felt like she was falling for what seemed like hours, but was really only seconds. She blinked open her eyes to find herself in a star-lit clearing with seven other cats. Four of them had sparkling fur, as if coated in frost. She recognized Brightstar to be one of them.

The other three cats were the ones asleep in the Moonpool's hollow with her.

"Welcome," said Brightstar. Three of the four living cats swiveled their attention to her, although Lightningtail kept his eyes glued on a sleek golden she-cat.

"I know you are probably wondering why we have brought you here. Well, truth be told, others need your help. I cannot tell you much, but I can tell you that you will not be able to see your Clanmates for a long time yet."

Emberlight widened her eyes in fear and confusion. The other three were wearing identical expressions, including Lightningtail, who had managed to peel his eyes away from the golden she-cat.

This time, a small, lithe tom spoke. "I know this is confusing. I am sorry we can't tell you more. But this is all for the best of…. Everyone." There was something ominous about the way that the tom said "everyone".

Then, the golden she-cat stood up. "You are going somewhere far away. But don't worry, you needn't worry about how to get there.

Finally, a pale grey she-cat finished, "Good luck. This next part may be a bit…. Weird." She looked over at Darkfall. "Stay safe, son."

Lightningtail leaped to his feet when they began to fade. "Goldencloud! Don't leave me again!" But they had already gone.

Then, Emberlight shut her eyes, but it was more like something forced her eyes closed. She felt cold all over, and as if her fur had suddenly been stripped away. She felt very uncomfortable, and it felt as if something were suddenly weighing her down. She thrashed in the darkness, but nothing happened.

Then Emberlight felt the coolness of water on her nose, and sighed with relief. She was back at the Moonpool.

Then she snapped open her eyes.

* * *

 **Hey! first Chapter finally here! YAY! I hope you get what happened at the very end, which I assume you should. Anyways, I'm glad you are reading my story! YAY!**

 **Reviews would be much appreciated!**

 **Go on, spectacular BookWormies!**

 **~Creek**


	3. Chapter Two: An Unwelcome Surprise

**Chapter Two – An Unwelcome Surprise**

Lightningtail kept his eyes closed, still exhausted from the climb all the way from the RiverClan camp as well as the steep, rocky slope to the Moonpool. But his eyes soon flew open when he heard an unearthly shrieking _roar_.

He was staring right at a… A _thing._ It had scales like a lizard, but it was so much bigger, only slightly smaller than himself. It had two extra appendages coming out from its back, and two horns prodding from its skull. It was the thing that shrieked, and was staring at him like he had grown another head.

Lightningtail glanced around frantically and saw that there were two more of the beasts, one black and one brown. They were both on their paws and looking at the others wildly, as if they had gone mad.

The brown one flopped back down and covered its face with its paws. He heard it whispering almost inaudibly, "I'm going to die. I am _going to die_ …" But… it wasn't the beast talking. It sounded like— "Morningstripe?" Lightningtail asked aloud. It looked up at him and asked, "How do you know my name?"

Lightningtail blinked in astonishment. "How do you not know me? It's Lightningtail! Y'know, the one you traveled with to get to the Moonpool…."

He looked around. It wasn't the Moonpool anymore. At least, not as far as Lightningtail could tell. It was just a little pond, in a grassy clearing. The clearing was surrounded by the mountains.

Morningstripe blinked in confusion and a little fear. "Lightningtail? But he's not a… lizard-beast," she said. Lightningtail blinked and looked down into the pool. But what stared back was not his handsome cat face, but the same strange thing that Morningstripe was. Well, not exactly. His face was narrower and goldenish-orange. He also had a horn prodding from the tip of his snout as well as the back of his head.

"Wait just a moment," snapped the orange-and-grey beast that had first shrieked. She sounded eerily like Emberlight. "If you're Morningstripe," she said, looking at the beastly-Morningstripe. "And you're Lightningtail," she said, turning to him. "Then you must be—"

"Darkfall," finished the black creature. Emberlight-beast blinked. She had no snappish comments for now.

"So we… we're all different now?" asked Morningstripe, staring into her rippling reflection with wide eyes. Darkfall thought for a moment. "Well, Paleface said, 'this next part may be a little… Weird.' Do you think she was referring to us getting… Transformed?" he asked. Lightningtail thought back to the confusing speeches the four StarClan cats had given. They did all seem to point to the changing.

Lightning suddenly perked his ears. He heard something. What was it…. Wingbeats? Were there eagles here? He looked around but saw nothing. But the noise grew louder. It was impossible to ignore now. "Do you guys hear that?" he asked. Emberlight glared at him with her mouth open. She had obviously been in the middle of a sentence. "Sorry, Emberlight, but seriously. Can you guys not hear those wingbeats? It sounds like eagles to me."

They all strained their ears. "I can't hear anyth—" Emberlight began, but was cut off by Morningstripe. "I think I can hear them. They sound really distant though." Morningstripe shot an apologetic glance at Emberlight.

Emberlight looked around at the distant mountains. Lightningtail noticed her stiffen a moment before she said, "Is _that_ what you heard Lightningtail?" She pointed one taloned paw at the semi-distant mountain. Lightningtail looked and saw a cluster of red and orange specks. They were growing closer fast.

"Oh dear," whimpered Morningstripe. "Please don't tell me those are—"

"More lizards," Darkfall interrupted the shy she-cat. Morningstripe tried to crouch even further into the ground.

The red lizards were headed straight towards the group of former-cats. Lightningtail watched them for a moment. "Wait a minute guys," he said. "How are they flying? Lizards definitely don't fly." Darkfall blinked at the red-orange lizards, who were now closer.

"They seem to be using these extra limbs," he concluded, waving the strange new things on his back. Sure enough, they seemed to have extended the appendages and were moving them in a circular motion. It looked similar to bird flight, but they were obviously not birds.

Lightningtail moved his appendages to what looked like the right position and tried to leap in the air and take flight. But before he was fully off the ground, a dark orange blur slammed into him and pinned him down.

"Lightningtail!" Morningstripe cried. Lightningtail thrashed underneath the huge creature, but it was bigger than him. There were about nine or so of them surrounding the four former-cats. One very large red one stepped forwards and said, "What's all this about? A NightWing, a MudWing, a SkyWing—or, semi-SkyWing—anyways, with a SandWing? How exactly do you think you four are?"

Darkfall stepped forward, keeping a calm air about him, even in the direct face of danger. "I'm sorry for intruding, but my friends and I have no idea where we are at all. We were at home asleep one moment, and the next we wake up here. If you wouldn't mind pointing us back to the Clans, it would be greatly appreciated."

Not it was the creature's turn to be baffled. "Clans? What Clans?" Darkfall now looked slightly concerned. "I'm from ThunderClan, she's from ShadowClan, the one your warrior is rudely pinning down is from RiverClan, and the terrified-looking one is from WindClan," he said, flicking his tail at each of us in turn.

The large red one turned to a lighter coppery colored one and murmured a few words to her, casting anxious yet hopeful glances at Darkfall.

Finally, the copper and red ones stepped forwards together. The red one flicked his tail at the creature holding Lightningtail down, and he scrambled up and came to rest next to Darkfall's talons.

"There was a prophecy," said the copper one. Lightningtail pricked his ears. "A prophecy from StarClan?" he asked hopefully. The red one gave him a dubious glance and replied, "No… it was a prophecy from the dragon named Soulreader. Here is what it says:

 _'_ _A pointless war has raged too long;_

 _The Tribes can hardly cope._

 _Of four dragons who once were not;_

 _Will be our final hope._

 _One dragon from Clan of Thunder_

 _The one with sharpest mind._

 _Another from a Clan of Shadows_

 _Will fight you every time._

 _One dragon from the Clan of River_

 _As friendly as can be._

 _And the dragon from the Clan of Wind_

 _Will be the one to set us free._

 _Four dragons, of Night and Sky and Sand and Mud,_

 _Will came to save us all._

 _These four dragons, who once were not,_

 _Will come to answer The Call.'_ "

Lightningtail blinked a few times again. "Is this referring to us?" he asked, breaking the silence. "Well, that depends," replied the copper one. "We never could figure out the 'four dragons who once were not' part. But… were you always dragons?"

"We don't even know what dragons _are_!" yelled Emberlight, finally losing her temper. "We just want to go back to the Clans, where we are what we are: cats."

The red 'dragon' bristled, or, what would have been bristling had he had fur, but the copper one seemed unfazed, even facing an angry Emberlight.

"She certainly fits the prophecy," laughed the copper one. "Anyways, I'm Ozone, and the-easily offended-one is Forge."

Forge—which turned out to be the red one—dipped his head stiffly. "We're going to take you to Queen Oriole. She… she'll know what to do with you four."

Forge lifted his extra limbs, obviously about to take flight, when Morningstripe cried, "Wait!" He stopped and turned toward her. "Uh, well, you see, we don't exactlyknowhowtofly," she mumbled.

"They were—what did you call it?—oh yes, cats before they were dragons, Forge. They wouldn't have a clue how to use their wings," said Ozone kindly to the big red dragon. He shrugged and said, "Then we carry them. Three of you get the MudWing, two on the other three," he called to the rest of the surrounding dragons.

Two of them came over to Lightningtail. One grabbed him by the shoulders, and the other took hold of his hips. It was slightly awkward, but they showed no feeling. The three of them lifted into the air, with Lightningtail hanging limp in between the other two.

..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..

"We've arrived," growled Forge to the patrol of what Lightningtail now knew to be SkyWings. The two that were holding him were named Crow and Ash. _They could work as Clan names_ , mused Lightningtail. But when he told them this they had replied, "I would be a SkyWing any day over a Clan cat. No offence though."

They dropped him onto a ledge right outside of a magnificent building. It was well-structured, and looked beautiful and durable.

"Come on," said Ozone. "It's time you met Queen Oriole."

* * *

 **That was pretty long if you ask me. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thx for getting this far!**

 **Read on Spectacular BookWormies!**

 **~Creek**


End file.
